Alana Daily
by Fernanda Agostini
Summary: Recebi uma carta, que dizia até onde eu dormia! - de uma “escola’ de Magia e Bruxaria... Chamada Hogwarts... Certo, o que diabos é Hogwarts? Parece uma daquelas palavras que você diz quando vomita, como... Hugo!"
1. Mundo Bruxo

**ANTES DE TUDO, EU APENAS "CRIEI" OS PERSONAGENS E SUAS CARACTERISTICAS, O RESTO É TUDO³ DA J.K!**

_Nome: Alana Scopelli - Idade: Onze anos – Endereço:Graebin, Nº 297, Finicio._

**Quinta-Feira, vinte e quatro de Julho.**

**Quarto, 14h:32.**

Eu acho que passaram dos limites as brincadeiras do pessoal dessa cidade! Recebi uma carta, que dizia até onde eu dormia! - de uma "escola' de Magia e Bruxaria... Chamada Hogwarts... Certo, o que diabos é Hogwarts? Parece uma daquelas palavras que você diz quando vomita, como... Hugo! Certo, odeio brincadeiras desse tipo, então após meu momento revoltado eu acabei queimando a minha carta na lareira, brincadeiras de mau gosto.

**Sexta-Feira, vinte e cinco de Julho.**

**Sala, 09h:10.**

Meu gato, gordo, veio trazendo algo para mim (o que, diga-se de passagem, é um milagre, já que ele mal levanta para comer!) uma... CARTA? Okay, estou começando a ficar irritada com essa história de Hogwarts, já é a terceira carta que eu recebo em dois dias! Já procurei em livros, e na internet e não tem nada falando sobre Hogwarts! Será que eles não poderiam procurar outra pessoa para irritar com isso? Já que eu não sou idiota o suficiente para acreditar que bruxos e magia realmente existem! Qualé! Vai demorar **muito** para alguém conseguir me convencer que existem pessoas que andam com varinhas por ai fazendo feitiços e blábláblá...

**Domingo, vinte e sete de Julho.**

**Cozinha, 18h:52.**

Minha mãe, Lívia, veio me dizendo sobre uma carta endereçada a mim, deixa me adivinhar... Hogwarts! Só que dessa vez, o conteúdo da carta era diferente, dizia onde eu deveria comprar meus materiais e quais eram meus materiais! Um caldeirão, um conjunto de frascos, um telescópio. Ah e eu terei que comprar todas essas coisas em algum lugar chamado Beco Diagonal! Minha mãe parece meio... Animada com essas cartas? Certo, ai tem coisa...

**Sala, 20h:45.**

Perguntei a minha mãe, o motivo de seu animo... E para minha grande, enorme, gigantesca surpresa, ela sabe sobre Hogwarts! Diz que é tudo verdade, que existem bruxos com varinhas! Pagaram a minha própria mãe para ela tentar me enganar ou o que? Ela me contou histórias sobre Hogwarts, que as escadas se mexem sozinhas, que os quadros falam e que existem fantasmas rondando pelo C-A-S-T-E-L-O. WTF? A gente vai ter aulas em um CASTELO? Estou realmente começando a me interessar sobre essa escola... Cara, eu sou tipo uma _bruxa_? Ta, isso não é possível! Ela agora pouco, estava dizendo sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts: Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina. Minha mãe me disse que ela é "trouxa", ou seja, uma pessoa que não teve pais bruxos... Mas meu pai é bruxo, então eu sou mestiça... Certo, isso está dando o maior nó no meu cérebro!

Ela pertenceu a Lufa-Lufa, e meu pai a Corvinal... Pra qual casa eu vou? A Sonserina só aceita sangue-puro, pessoas que tem mãe e pai bruxos... Então essa já está riscada, a Grifinória é para pessoas corajosas, ousadas... Com certeza não é para mim. Lufa-Lufa é para os justos e leais, e a Corvinal basicamente para pessoas inteligentes...

Eu definitivamente não sou inteligente! Ou seja... Lufa-Lufa, aí vou eu! Não sei, esse nome não me agrada! Parece uma coisa tão... Dãããh! Minha mãe que me desculpe, mas Lufa-Lufa parece coisa de pessoas bobas. Acho que já entrou coisa de mais na minha cabeça por um dia! Eu acordarei amanhã achando que foi tudo um sonho louco! Estou realmente precisando dormir para tentar organizar tudo na minha cabeça!

**Quinta-Feira,trinta e um de Julho.**

**Quarto, 09h:14.**

Meu pai mandou a coruja com a minha carta (sim, o correio é feito através de corujas!) para confirmar minha presença em Hogwarts esse ano, ainda precisamos comprar o meu material. Lendo a minha carta pela milésima vez, percebi que posso levar o meu gato comigo! (Na verdade, posso levar um sapo, uma coruja, um rato ou um gato) Tudo bem, ele não será das melhores companhias, mas mesmo assim acho que eu não conseguiria ir para algum lugar sem levar a minha bola de pelos imprestável comigo! Ele não fará muitas coisas alem de dormir, mas acho que ele será uma bela companhia se eu não conseguir fazer amizades lá, por ser praticamente uma trouxa já que meus pais não queriam que eu fosse para Hogwarts.

Tudo bem, não é minha culpa eu ser praticamente uma trouxa em relação a conhecimento! Meus pais nunca haviam me contado nada sobre o mundo bruxo, como eu iria adivinhar que essas coisas realmente existiriam? Fala sério! Quem poderia imaginar que essas coisas do tipo "Halloween" eram verdade? Ainda mais quando ninguém acredita nessas coisas, só usam-nas para assustar crianças pequenas!

Ahm, pera! Como eu irei para Hogwarts? Eu irei voando em vassouras? Mas como irei levar meu gato comigo se for assim? Ele tem medo da própria sombra! Imagine voar, ele iria ter um ataque cardíaco e pronto, eu perderia provavelmente a única amizade que eu teria chances de ter naquele castelo! É, eu realmente preciso investigar mais sobre Hogwarts, não quero ir para lá e parecer uma menina idiota que não sabe nada sobre feitiços, poções e acabar cometendo gafes por lá!

**Cozinha, 09h:50.**

Meu pai deve estar pensando seriamente em me deixar trancada pelo resto do mês em algum armário para eu parar de perguntar sobre Hogwarts! Se eles não ficassem com a conversa: "Não queremos estragar a surpresa te contando coisas de mais." Eu provavelmente não estaria sendo tão curiosa e tão persistente! Tomei o café da manhã sem nem sentir o gosto dele, estava louca para voltar ao meu quarto e ficar com o pouco de magia que existia nele... As minhas cartas... Por que não podemos ir logo para esse tal beco diagonal e comprar as minhas coisas? Quem sabe assim, eu ficaria menos ansiosa! Ficaria mais a parte de tudo de Hogwarts, afinal Hogwarts uma História deveria me colocar a par de tudo que já aconteceu e acontece por lá! Assim eu não correria tanto risco de ser tratada como uma trouxa, e ser deixada de lado por todos os puros-sangues, que não devem ser poucos, de lá!

**Quarto, 10h:15.**

Após um longo tempo lavando as coisas sujas da cozinha, eu finalmente pude voltar ao meu quarto e desdobrar pela milésima vez a minha carta e reler-la, ela daqui a pouco ira rasgar, desintegrar ou algo desse tipo! Eu devo abri-la no mínimo umas vinte vezes ao dia. Meu gato, Plushy, parece estar percebendo a minha agitação, ele não anda dormindo tanto quanto costumava e fica me encarando durante todo o dia enquanto eu ando de um lado para o outro no meu quarto. Espero que ele goste de ir para Hogwarts comigo, afinal, ele passara tanto tempo lá quanto eu!

Acho que algo que posso dizer de bom em relação a mudar de escola é que eu não sentirei falta desse lugarzinho medíocre! Pessoas chatas, fúteis e superficiais são o que não faltam nesse fim de mundo que eu chamo de cidade, e a pensar por outros lados positivos, ficarei livre das minhas amadas, ou não, tias! É, talvez meus pais estejam certos em relação a não querer estragar a minha surpresa contando tudo sobre Hogwarts, afinal... Não vai me matar esperar mais alguns dias, certo?

**Jardim, 18h:48.**

Ficar do lado de fora de casa, olhando para o céu e refletindo realmente me fez esfriar um pouco a cabeça, passei o resto do dia praticamente aqui fora já que meus pais não agüentam mais ficar me escutando reclamar que os dias não passam... Sério, quem não iria querer ir para uma escola de bruxos? Se não inventassem essa coisa de "confirmar até dia 31 de julho" eu não estaria curiosa! Meus pais quem sabe, poderiam ter enrolado para me mostrar a carta... Tipo, sei lá, no dia trinta de agosto! Ai quem sabe eu só ficaria agonizando de ansiedade por dois dias! Mas no meu momento de reflexão, fiquei imaginando, novamente, como seria o processo de seleção para as casas (é, meus pais ainda não resolveram estragar a "surpresa") eles por um acaso iriam testar a gente com feitiços? Se esse for o caso, eles por acaso podem mandar os alunos de volta para a casa se perceberem que os alunos são incompetentes para estar em Hogwarts?

Se isso for possível eu volto antes mesmo de conseguir colocar meio pé dentro daquele castelo! OMG, isso não é justo! E como eles fazem com os trouxas? Por acaso teremos que ler todos os livros que estão na lista, e aprender os feitiços antes do dia primeiro de setembro? É uma enorme desvantagem! Provavelmente os sangues-puros já sabiam realizar os feitiços antes mesmo de poderem usar seus próprios banheiros sozinhos!

Se essa minha teoria estiver correta, meus pais provavelmente não querem que eu vá para Hogwarts! Afinal, se eles quisessem já teriam comprado minha varinha e os livros para eu começar a estudar e tentar a realizar esses feitiços! Afinal, vamos ser francos... Eu não sou uma pessoa que pode ser considerada inteligente! Eu iria provavelmente demorar uns cinco meses para aprender como se segura em uma varinha do lado correto para evitar lançar um feitiço em mim mesma!

**Sexta-Feira, primeiro de Agosto.**

**Quarto, 09h:17.**

Bem, não faço idéia de quem me trouxe para o meu quarto e se eu realmente dormi no jardim, mas não tem importância isso no momento. Acho que o meu momento de estresse do dia anterior passou, pelo menos eu espero que sim, então eu estou mais calma em relação a ir para aquela escola. Ao menos se eu não for aceita lá, eu posso voltar para essa cidade deplorável, a minha maldita escola... Eu estou completamente perdida. Bem, já que a esperança é a última que morre, vou lá encher o saco da minha mãe para ela convencer meu adorável pai e ir comigo ao Beco logo ou eu cometerei um homicídio antes mesmo de ter uma varinha! E contra dois bruxos adultos avarinhados! (Ahm, essa palavra por acaso existe? Mas enfim, acho que mesmo assim eu consegui transmitir a mensagem.)

**Sala,19h:27**

Como eu havia dito, esperança é realmente a última que morre! É tão bom ganhar por cansaço, mas mesmo assim consegui o que eu queria! Meus pais vão me levar ao beco amanhã para comprar todos os meus materiais (Ai eu não terei tanta desvantagem na hora de tentar matar dois bruxos adultos com varinhas, mesmo eu sendo uma trouxa que não sabe nem meio feitiço e muito menos como se segura em uma varinha, mas estes são meros detalhes.) Provavelmente eu não vou conseguir dormir esse horário de tanta animação, mas também não vou conseguir escrever nada que preste com esse humor, então vou me enfiar no meu quarto e esperar o sono chegar, para finalmente conhecer um pouco mais do mundo bruxo que eu ando sonhando a várias noites seguidas.

_**N/A: **__Ta, para começo de conversa, eu só estou escrevendo isso porque a bels me obrigou profundamente D:_

_Sim, eu sei que está muito³ ridículo! Se tiver algum erro em relação a história me falem DDD: E eu to ligada que esse começo ta muito ridículo ._. Não precisam me lembrar :D_

_Irei postar quando eu conseguir pensar em algo mais. Sei que não vai ter ninguém lendo isso, mas enfim |:_

_Ah, e em relação as casas, eu coloquei do meu ponto de vista talvez vocês possam achar que as casas tem outras qualidades para escolher os alunos que nelas irão ficar, portanto não me xinguem se eu escrevi alguma asneira D:_

_Aceito as reviews –qq_

_Obrigada a todos que lerem :D_

_Feer Agostini_


	2. Todos Abordo do Expresso Hogwarts

**Sábado, segundo de Agosto.**

**Beco Diagonal, 10h:26.**

Uau, nunca pensei que veria tanta gente animada para comprar suas coisas para ir à escola! Claro, quando se é um bruxo e você vai estudar em um castelo, com fantasmas e coisas deste tipo, se você não estiver animado... Bom, não sei! Mas tudo bem, o que importante é que finalmente estou indo comprar meus materiais então poderei dar um pouco de sossego aos meus pais.

Antes de entrarmos no Beco, passamos pelo Caldeirão Furado um lugar – cheio de bruxos morrendo de tanto beber as dez da manhã - cheio de bruxos que aparentemente estão sem lugar para ficar, e se hospedam lá. Um moço, Tom, muito simpático nós recebeu maravilhosamente bem, oferecendo a toda hora chá, café, bolos, sopas – de aparências não muito agradáveis, mas mesmo assim eu gostei dele.

Meu pai decidiu que iria comprar meus livros na Floreiros e Borrões, enquanto minha mãe comprava meu caldeirão, meu telescópio e essas coisas. Então eu provavelmente iria comprar a minha, tão esperada, varinha! Ele disse que o lugar provavelmente estaria lotado, e que eu demoraria a ser atendida, mas acho que não tem problemas esperar só um pouco mais.

**Olivaras, 11h:40.**

Tirando que metade desse lugar já foi destruído por causa de varinhas erradas, e que aparentemente tem o triplo de pessoas a mais do que essa loja comportaria, eu estou me divertindo aqui. Vários alunos ficam fazendo piadas sobre Hogwarts, outros comentando como é o lugar, eu fiquei apenas quieta, para não começarem a me odiar já cedo por eu ser praticamente uma trouxa. Uma menina ao meu lado, Lisa, ficou conversando comigo por um tempo, ele realmente sabe muito sobre a história de Hogwarts, eu fiquei escutando a maior parte do tempo, mas ela provavelmente percebeu que eu sou trouxa. Após esperar algum tempo, eu finalmente fui atendida, experimentei quatro varinhas antes de achar a minha. O vendedor pareceu aliviado que eu apenas fiz alguns livros ao fundo caírem em todas as minhas tentativas de achar a varinha certa. Mas a minha varinha é de fibra de coração de dragão, flexível, 23 cm. Estou realmente amando tudo isso!

Eu resolvi sair do Olivaras e esperar por meus pais, então eu fui dar uma olhada em todas as outras lojas. Uma loja de nome "Gemialidades Wesley" chamou muito minha atenção, acho que meus pais não se importariam de eu entrar ali por alguns minutinhos.

**Gemialidades Wesley, 12h:09 **

Pense em algum lugar onde você encontre **tudo **de brincadeiras e pegadinhas e todas as coisas deste gênero! Aqui você encontra isso e muito mais ainda! Poções do amor, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate... Ah que droga eu ainda não ter dinheiro bruxo! Isso é tão revoltante, essa loja tem absolutamente tudo que uma menina boba que nem eu gostaria de comprar!

**Madame Malkim, 12h:47.**

Minha mãe literalmente me saiu arrastando pela rua até a loja de uma tal Madame Malkim, olhando por fora parece loja de uniformes... Uma coisa sobre mim: odeio experimentar roupas, a não ser que sejam roupas novas e maravilhosas! E provavelmente um uniforme não seria uma coisa maravilhosa, então eu ficarei de mau humor nesse período.

Aqui está menos lotado que no Olivaras, mas mesmo assim continua desconfortável com tão pouco espaço e tanta gente.

Fizeram-me subir em um banquinho para medirem a barra, o comprimento das mangas e isso levou quase três séculos levando em conta que ela tinha uma fita métrica que media sozinha, agulhas que regulam tudo só com um comando da varinha. Imagine se ela fosse fazer isso do modo trouxa, eu provavelmente ficaria aqui até o começo das aulas! O mundo bruxo tem ao menos isso em vantagem, levam muito menos tempo em coisas que os trouxas levariam bons séculos para acabarem.

**Caldeirão Furado, 14h:39.**

Fiquei quase _quatro _horas na loja da Madame Malkim! Pelo amor, quatro horas para não comprar nem dez peças, e uniformes ainda! Minha mãe acabou por convencer meu pai a ficar mais um pouco por aqui, para tomar um cafezinho no Caldeirão, tenho certeza que ela quer apenas conversar com uma de suas antigas colegas - afinal, foi só o que ela fez desde que entrou aqui, nem sequer tocou no seu café. Eu devo ser a pessoa que fica mais impressionada com o menor sinal de magia, aposto que se aparecesse um mágico por aqui e tirasse um coelho da cartola eu iria aplaudir de pé! Fiquei encarando um velho bruxo por uns dez minutos, e ele estava apenas fazendo a colher se mexer sozinha para misturar o açúcar. Estou me imaginando aplaudindo os professores quando eles forem ensinar feitiços, seria uma cena no mínimo para morrer de vergonha. Provavelmente eu andaria com um saco de pão na cabeça pelos meus próximos sete anos de escola.

**Quarto, 17h:23.**

Uma nova regra foi imposta em casa: Só posso destruir o meu quarto, e mais nenhum cômodo de toda a casa. Só por que eu fiz um pequeno aceno com a varinha e fiz um vaso explodir, alguns porta-retratos quebrarem, vários pratos saírem voando da prateleira e se espatifarem contra a parede e o aquário estouram e fazer alguns peixes virarem comida do Plushy – ao menos ele aprovou o meu momento destrutivo. Então eu estou trancafiada em meu quarto, fazendo os livros serem derrubados toda hora das estantes enquanto eu leio todos os livros da lista. Não posso levar nenhum objeto trouxa, já que em Hogwarts eles não funcionam... COMO EU VOU VIVER SEM MÚSICA? Alguém está a fim de me explicar? Ou eu terei que realmente ficar sem ouvir música? A felicidade de alguns bruxos deve ser acabar com a felicidade de mestiços e trouxas, o ser humano realmente adora a desgraça dos outros.

Acho melhor eu arrumar tudo isso antes que meus pais vejam e só devolvam a minha varinha no dia do embarque, provavelmente serei a pessoa mais nova a ser presa! Ao menos eu seria famosa. Vou parar de escrever besteiras e ir logo arrumar toda essa bagunça que pelo jeito levará um enorme tempo.

**Segunda-Feira, primeiro de Agosto.**

**Embarque de Hogwarts/Plataforma Nove Três Quartos. 10h:46.**

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Finalmente chegou o dia do embarque! Ahm... Só um pequenino problema... NÃO EXISTE PLATAFORMA NOVE TRÊS QUARTOS! E toda hora que eu berro isso para a minha mãe, ela apenas ri de mim! Já não chega todos esses trouxas me encarando por que eu estou carregando um carinho com uma mala que é duas vezes maior que eu e uma gaiola com um gato amarelo que fica com uma cara de poucos amigos e fica bravo com qualquer um que ouse olhá-lo por mais que três segundos. Minha mãe ainda precisa rir da minha cara só para me deixar mais a vontade! Eu já estou estressada já que eu não dormi direito a noite passada de tanta ansiedade, ou seja, eu já estou insuportável... E ela ainda precisa ficar rindo de mim! Ela que me espere alguns anos, quando eu já souber fazer algum feitiço útil! Por que eu sei onde ela mora! Eu sei onde ela dorme, então é bom ela ter muito cuidado quando acabar esse ano letivo!

Certo... Minha mãe definitivamente ficou louca! Ela acabou de me mandar "passar" pela plataforma entre a nona e a décima! Ela quer que eu me espatife na parede ou o que? Ela ficou rindo da minha expressão e disse que iria demonstrar como era... Juro que eu já estava pronta para ligar para uma ambulância quando ela – só Deus sabe como- atravessou a parede! Como essa mulher faz isso? Ela foi correndo em direção a parede e atravessou... Não parece tão complicado! Apenas feche os olhos e corra, simples – fiquei lembrando a mim mesma.

Só abri os olhos quando eu senti que o vento havia parado e minha mãe estava me segurando para ter certeza que eu estava bem. Lógico que eu estava bem! Eu tinha acabado de passar por uma parede correndo e não bati nem nada! E eu estou de frente com o expresso Hogwarts... OMG! ISSO REALMENTE EXISTE! Eu estou olhando para uma locomotiva vermelha! Eu devo ter ficado com a boca aberta e sem piscar por muito tempo, já que minha mãe começou a me sacudir para ter certeza que eu não estava tendo um ataque nem nada desse tipo.

Só tive tempo para me despedir rapidamente da minha mãe, tirar o Plushy da gaiola – eu queria ter alguma companhia se todos resolvessem sentar-se longe de mim – e guardar meu malão, pois já íamos partir para Hogwarts... Todos os vagões estavam lotados, então eu entrei em um que tinha duas pessoas. E uma delas era a Lisa, aquela garota do Olivaras.

Conversamos por alguns minutos, o nome da outra garota é Yasmin, elas estavam me explicando coisas sobre o mundo de Hogwarts, e por incrivel que pareça, elas não ligaram por eu ser quase uma trouxa inteira. Então eu comecei a contar coisas sobre o meu mundo, e elas pareciam estar bem interessadas até!

Não sei se elas conversaram muito ainda, pois logo eu caí no sono – malditas noites mal dormidas – e só acordei com uma delas me sacudindo para eu colocar minhas vestes pois já estávamos chegando. Plushy não saiu um segundo do meu colo, então foi difícil tentar me trocar com ele grudento desse jeito.

Quando saímos do expresso, havia um homem gritando para os alunos novos seguirem-no, pois iríamos de barco, enquanto os outros alunos foram em carruagens que se mexiam sozinhas.

Como eu sou uma pessoa que atrai micos, eu tentei ao máximo me segurar no barco para não cair dentro dele ou nada desse jeito. Passaram alguns minutos quando finalmente eu consegui avistar o lugar que eu iria estudar de agora adiante, onde eu iria morar, onde eu passaria provavelmente os melhores anos da minha vida...

_Hogwarts..._

_N/A: É, esse capítulo está pequeno :~_

_Estou sem muita imaginação por isso pulei um mês até o embarque de Hogwarts, já que eu estava com essa idéia na cabeça e não conseguia mais pensar em nada para ela fazer em casa._

_Minha fic era para estar meio que "seguindo" a da bels - .net/s/5596081/1/Lisa_Daily - só que algumas datas não vão bater já que eu sou retardada, mas enfim desconsiderem isso :D_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que ler *-*_

_Feer Agostini._


End file.
